Jurassic Possible The Game
by Ninja Master
Summary: Security systems have failed and the creatures of the park roam free. Now, a rogue corporation will stop at nothing to acquire the dinosaur embryos stolen and lost by Larry.
1. Prologue

Prologue

ISLA NUBLE

120 MILES WEST OF COSTA RICA

Monique is fleeing from an unknown creature in the jungle of Isla Nublar. In her hand is the Barbasol can, Monique is also wounded. Behind her, is the creature is stalking her. As she keeps running Monique looks at the can in her hand and she then places it in her backpack. She then looks at her wound. The creature makes a sound, Monique stops. She then looks back to her right, as she stares into the jungle she sees small bright eyes. Shocked, Monique keeps running. As she runs, she jumps over a tree log; she then

stumbles upon a rock and clumsily throws it behind her. Monique keeps running, and then ducks as she sees a tree branch. She then starts to get disorientated, while this is happening the unknown creatures ran pass in front of her. As she regains herself the noise is heard once again and she sees the creature's eye. She turns to her right but another creature is seen. Monique tries her left and unfortunately another creature is seen. As she walks backwards she falls on her hand, she then crawls back. Monique finally finds

herself at a cliff edge, then suddenly one of the creatures leap at her and she falls back into the cliff. As she falls Monique is searching for something to hold onto, she then holds onto a tree branch but unfortunately the branch breaks and she falls again. She then tries to grab on a rock but her attempt failed. She grabs hold of another branch but breaks due the weight, Monique then falls uncurious at the bottom of the cliff. Moments later Monique regains consciousness and she sees one of the creatures behind a bush.

She then runs and trips onto the dirt road where a jeep is headed for her. She then sees the jeep coming at her and tires to move out of the way, as this are happening the jeep then starts to swivel. Monique then leaps.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EARLIER THAT DAY…

James Possible and his daughter Kim Possible are watching over the Triceratops enclosure. "Yeah, It's a great view, but are the dinosaurs!?" "There should b Triceratops out there. Sometimes they're kind of hard to spot…" Kim is having difficulty finding any dinosaurs, so she pulls out the binoculars to help her. "Oh, yeah?" "Where'd you get those?" James is wondering where Kim got the binoculars, Kim had stolen the binoculars but lies to her father about it saying. "Uh these?" "Yeah, those." "That, un, guy gave 'em to me.

Your boss, Duff Kill or whatever. He like me." "This was... generous of him." "Yeah!" Kim then uses the binoculars to look around. "I see jungle and stuff, but no dinos." She still has a problem finding any dinosaurs. "Just look around, you'll find 'em." "Hey, there's zoom thingge on here." "We spare no expense." She zooms in on the view and discovers a tree being shaken. "Hey...there's a dinosaur shaking that tree! Oh! Forget it, just some birds." Although by birds not by any dinosaurs. She then spots a Triceratops shaped rock.

"I see oh, never mind. It's a rock. I see a rock." Much to her dismay, Kim then asks her father. "Can we go down there and see the dinos up close?" James then makes a remark of when he working at the San Diego Zoo. "When I worked in San Diego did I let you into the tiger enclosure?" He also didn't let Kim into the tiger enclosure. Kim then answers him about how young she was then. "That was totally different. Besides, I was only like, seven!" "Right. And you scared the day lights out of me!" She then keeps

looking through the binoculars, she then sees a small building which she asks her father about. "What's that little bunker building?" James then says. "Just a maintenance shed." "For dinosaurs that need repairs?" "Yeah sure. We like to keep 'em turns up, you know." As she keeps looking she spots a yellow flower. "What's that yellow flower?" It's kind of like mom's bird of paradise only, you know, healthy." Which reminds her of the same flowers that her mom has. James then explains that the flower is a Heliconla.

"Sounds like Heliconia." "We import them from the mainland to brighten up the place." Kim keeps looking when she finally sees a Triceratops. "Wait… wait, I definitely see one! Aw… He just ran away." With this her father then explains that all the species on the island are females. "Actually it's "she" they're all female." "So which way did she go? Hmm…" Kim then sees Triceratops foot prints. "There's a bunch of, like, dinosaur footprints around that plant…" "Our Triceratops are big fans of banana leaf. They're

probably nearby." She then asks" her father if she could stay at the park. "Wouldn't it be, like educational if I stuck around her another day or two?" This then leads into a little about Kim's mom. "You know, I think your mom might miss you a bit." "Are you kidding me? She'be, like, totally happy!" "Oh c'mon no she wouldn't." "Yeah she would!" Kim then spots fences. "How come you fence in the nice dinosaurs?" And her father says. It's safer for them, and safer for us. Herbivores can be dangerous, too." She then

spots prints near the stream. "The footprints go into the stream…" "Sure, the Triceratops went in for a dip! She must've come out somewhere…" "There's footprints coming out of the stream!" "You're on the right track." While looking around Kim sees a car along the road. "There's a car down there!" James then solves this by calming. "Must be Killigan's visitors. He's got some hot shot paleontologists here to see the park." "I bet THEY get to see some dinos up close. You guys have more flowers here than dinosaurs."

"Yeah but they're good looking flowers, right?" There's a pile of, like, brown stuff. Is that… ?" "Probably. And that would tend to indicate a dinosaur in the area." "I'm thinking more like, ten." Finally after sometime later of looking Kim then sees a herd of Triceratops. "Ok, I see he… ? …wait …there's BUNCH of 'em… ! Oh awesome, they're fighting! I totally wanted to see this!" Two of which are having dominance display, James then says. "Well actually, it's more of a dominance display then a fight. You remember how

Patchie was when your mom got that now puppy? Lady Mangret's like that with that younger Triceratops." "Seriously? "Lady Mangret"?" "Yep, that's what we call the Alpha. See those horns? They're more than three feet long." " Good for fighting T. Rex right? When do we get to see that?" "That's not going to happen. I'm busy enough without holding gladiator fights." James then reminds himself that he has a sick Triceratops to tend to. "Which me… remember I said I got a sick Triceratops to check on? I should get

going. I'll drop you off that the guesthouse." "Really, already?" "It'll give you some time to pack your stuff. The boat leaves tonight, remember." "I don't have any stuff. I practically just got here." "Well, at least you get to see Triceratops fight." "Actually, it was more like a dominance display." "Smartass. C'mon let's go." Which means that Kim has to go back to the guesthouse as she has to pack because the boat is leaving that same night, before the storm hits the island. James then hopes for clear skies. "Let's hope for clear skies tonight. No fun on that boat when the waves are rough.


End file.
